Don't say you love me
by Kashshaptu
Summary: One-shot, see what buffy and Spike do after they've patrolled, set during their relationship in season six


ok, little one-shot somewhere in the Spuffy relationship in season six.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They spend the whole night patrolling and arguing over everything they came across. Sarcastic comments went back and forth between them.  
  
She complained about not needing his help, and he complained about her getting herself killed if he didn't help her slay the few vampires still left in sunnydale.  
  
It was about 3 in the morning when they decided to call it a day.  
  
'So, wanna have a drink at my place, slayer?'  
  
She looked at him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
'Don't worry, Blood and beer aren't the only things in my fridge'  
'hmm, ok, just one quick drink and I'll be off, Dawn's going to be worried if she wakes up.' Buffy said knowingly.  
  
Together they walked to Spike's crypt. Once there, he opened the door, and held out his hand to invite her in. When she was inside he closed the door and he looked at her, knowing what to expect of her and before he knew their lips crashed onto each other in passionate fury. His hands raking gently but furiously over her back, she was holding his head like she was making sure he would never let go of her lips. He licked her soft wet lips and she opened them willingly letting his tongue slip into her warm, soft mouth, their tongues battled fiercely. The passion and love was radiating of them.  
  
Spike picked her up gently and placed her on the bed, she was laying in front of him in all her glory.  
  
iMy blonde goddess/i he thought with a smile.  
  
Her lips were swollen and her eyes were telling him she wanted him. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and throwed in on the bedroomfloor. He could smell her arousal when he stood there before her with his beautiful, lean body.  
  
Buffy sat up and pulled at the waistband of his jeans so he fel on top of her on the bed. once more their lips were locked for what seemed like an eternity, his hands stroking her abdomen slowly going up to cup one of her breast, she responded by moaning softly. Her hands were scraping his back with her long nails, he shuddered and got goosebumps wherever she touched him. Her hands were slowly moving towards his butt, his fine slim mascular butt. she held it firmly, he moaned with pleasure when her other hand stroked his abdomen going lower to the part he wanted most to be touched. He gasped and moaned her name through the kiss. She kept stroking him there, with her other hand opening the buttons of his jeans, releasing his needing cock. With her hands and feet she removed his jeans so he only had his underwear on.  
  
Suddenly she threw him of her, climbing upon him, pinning his arms above his head, looking content at his nice abs and released one hand to stroke them, moving her head to kiss him passionatly once more. Spike's moved one hand to her stomach and began moving up to cup one of her breasts, he could feel her peaked nipples through her bra. She breaked the kiss to gasp for air, and let go of his other hand. She took of her shirt his hands cupping her breasts. He sat up and looked up, she responded by kissing him. This kiss was different. It still was very passionate but something changed in her attitude. She almost kissed gently, like..  
  
ILike she likes me?/I Spiked thought a bit surprised  
  
Spike moved one hand from her breasts to her back, she let out a protesting moan, almost begging for his hand to go back again.  
  
ISpoiled slayer, aren't we/I  
  
He was almost smiling by the cuteness of her protesting. With one quick movement he opened the clipping of her bra, abruptly stopping her moaning. Their lips parted and she smiled shyly, knowing she was acting like a little child begging for more candy. He removed her bra, threw it on the ground and started placing featherlight kisses on her breasts, skipping the most sensitive part everytime. She grabbed his head and moving it to her nipple. He immediatly started sucking on one of her nipples, while kneeding both of her breasts with his hands.  
  
IJust like a good little puppy/I Buffy thought, smiling on the inside.  
  
He lay her down on the bed again and started to kiss the rest of her breast slowly working his way down, while his hand opened her jeans and pulled it down as good as he could. he massaged her upperleg removing her panties, going closer to her heat every second. Working his hand around the most sensitive spots Buffy moaned.  
  
'Spike....please....I need you...' inwardedly cringing for saying that out loud.  
  
Spike grinned and gave her exactly what she wanted. one finger slipped through the wet folds right into the core of her heat. The feel of his cool finger in her warm, wet, soft heat made her go insane with pleasure. She panted heavily when he started moving his finger, driving her mad. He now lowered his head and gave her a sweet kiss in the her dark brown curls, before taking the hidden little bundle of nerves between his lips while caressing it with his tongue. The friction was driving her crazy, everything around her began to spin. The movement of his fingers and tongue was gettin too much for her. She came, yelling his name in ecstacy.  
  
He eagerly drank her fluids, before moving back to her face to kiss her hungrily, she could taste herself in his mouth which, to her own surprise, only turned her on more. She broke off the kiss to gasp for air and started taking of his boxers and removed her pants and panties of her legs. He lay on top her, hugging her while kissing her passionatly. The head of his throbbing cock at her entrance.  
She tried to wriggle down, so he would enter her, but he made sure she couldn't move, with his cock he teased her folds and pressed against her clit driving her mad with want and desire.  
  
'Spike...please...I'll do anything....'  
  
He decided to give her a break and he thrusted his long shaft deep inside of her. Her eyes flew open and she moaned with pleasure. He waited a moment to let her ajust to him, and slowly began moving inside her.  
  
'oh, god Buffy....love you...so much' he moaned, burrying himself in her heat. She arched her back into him and started moving with him.  
She threw her head back and her neck was exposed to him, looking at her questionably, her eyes said yes. His head moved to her neck, he could smell the coppery, ecstacy filled blood rushing through her veins, he vamped at the thought and sank his teeth in her neck.  
Her eyes were wide open and she screamed his name while her orgasm rushed through her body. The blood, her orgasm and her inner muscles clenching around him was getting too much for him as he came, eyes wide open, whispering her name.  
They both lay there not moving, just breathing heavily.  
  
'I love you so much' he said panting.  
  
'Spike..I..I...'  
  
'Shhhh....I know' he said He knew she could never love him, but she definitly liked him.  
  
She just didn't know it....yet  
  
The End 


End file.
